Days Gone Bye (Phim)
"Days Gone Bye" là tập đầu tiên của Season 1, đồng thời cũng là tập đầu tiên của toàn bộ series phim The Walking Dead do đài AMC phát hành. Tập phim đầu tiên này kéo dài 90 phút và lên sóng vào ngày 31/10/2014. Nội dung tập Xe hết xăng trên một đoạn đường cao tốc vắng thuộc tiểu bang Georgia, sĩ quan Rick Grimes lái xe của mình qua hàng loạt những chiếc xe bị lật và hỏng khác để đến trạm xăng gần đó. Cho đến khi anh buộc phải dừng lại trước đống đổ nát của nhiều chiếc xe và lều, có vẻ là những gì còn lại của một khu trại tạm bợ. Rác rưởi cùng hàng loạt xác chết được nhìn thấy khấy nơi, tại trạm xăng là một tấm biển được treo lên ghi rằng "HẾT XĂNG". Trong khi đang tìm kiếm, Rick nghe thấy tiếng động nào đó nên vội vàng cúi xuống nấp. Qua gầm ôtô, anh nhìn thấy một cô bé ở phía bên kia đang nhặt con gấu bông của mình từ dưới đất lên. Rick liền đứng dậy, đi đến gần hơn và gọi cô bé. Cô bé từ từ quay lại và để lộ khuôn mặt của mình. Môi và má bên phải của cô đã bị xé toạc, để lộ răng và gân. Vẻ mặt Rick hoảng loạn khi cô bé bắt đầu phát ra những tiếng gầm gừ và tiến về phía anh. Khi cô bé đang đến gần, Rick cuối cùng cũng kịp giơ súng lên và bắn vào đầu cô. Cảnh tiếp theo của tập phim quay trở lại thời điểm trước khi dịch bệnh bùng phát, khi Rick cùng người cộng sự của mình, đồng thời cũng là người bạn thân nhất của mình - Shane Walsh, đang đi tuần trên xe cảnh sát, ăn bánh hamburger và nói chuyện phiếm về những điểm khác nhau giữa đàn ông và phụ nữ. Khi đề tài cuộc đối thoại dẫn đến vợ Rick, Lori, nét mặt anh bỗng thay đổi. Rick tâm sự rằng vợ chồng anh gần đây đang xích mích, vừa mới buổi sáng hôm đó, cô đã trách Rick rằng anh không quan tâm đến gia đình khi ở trước mặt con trai mình, Carl. "Điểm khác nhau giữa đàn ông và phụ nữ ư? Tớ sẽ không bao giờ nói những lời tồi tệ với cô ấy, nhất là khi ở trước mặt Carl" - Rick nói. Đột nhiên, vô tuyến của xe cảnh sát bỗng nhận tín hiệu từ những cảnh sát thuộc hạt Linden gần đó, họ báo cáo về việc truy bắt hai đối tượng tình nghi có vũ khí. Rick và Shane vội vàng bỏ bữa ăn đang dở để đi đến hiện trường được chỉ định, nơi những cộng sự khác của họ là Lambert Kendal và Leon Basset cũng đang ở đó. Họ cùng dựng nên một dải chông trên đường đi (một loại bẫy làm xịt lốp xe, ngăn đối tượng bỏ chạy). Một lúc sau, chiếc xe của những đối tượng tình nghi lao đến với tốc độ cao, đằng sau là hai chiếc xe thuộc Sở cảnh sát hạt Linden đang đuổi theo. Khi chiếc xe của những kẻ tình nghi cán qua dải chông, lốp xe đã bị nổ, khiến chúng mất tay lái và làm xe lao ra khỏi đường chính. Chiếc xe bị lật vài vòng cho đến khi dừng lại hẳn ở gần đó. Tất cả những viên cảnh sát gần đó lập tức chạy đến. Rick cẩn trọng tiến đến gần chiếc xe đã bị lật. Một tên trong số những nghi phạm chui ra từ xe và lập tức xả súng về phía những cảnh sát. Rick kêu lên nói rằng hắn hãy hạ súng xuống, nhưng kẻ đó đã hướng nòng về phía Rick và bắn vào ngực anh. Rick ngã xuống trong khi Shane bắn chết kẻ vừa bắn anh. Một tên khác trong đám tình nghi chui ra từ xe với một khẩu súng khác, nhưng một trong số những cảnh sát của hạt Linden đã bắn vào ngực và giết chết hắn. "Tôi ổn!" - Rick thở hổn hển, viên đạn vừa nãy đã trúng vào áo chống đạn của anh. Shane liền đến gần Rick, người lúc này vừa gượng đứng dậy. "Shane, đừng nói với Lori về chuyện đã xảy ra! Đừng bao giờ!" - Rick dặn Shane. Lúc này anh đang quay lưng lại nên không nhận ra rằng còn có một tên khác vừa chui ra từ xe. Hắn nổ súng từ phía sau Rick, nơi anh không được áo chống đạn bảo vệ. Rick ngã gục xuống, máu tuôn ra từ vết thương. Shane bắn chết tên cuối cùng trước khi chạy đến cạnh Rick. Anh hoảng hốt và nói với Leon hãy gọi xe cấp cứu ngay lập tức... Một khoảng thời gian sau, Shane đến thăm Rick đang nằm trong bệnh viện và mang hoa cho anh. Rick nhận thức được việc này nhưng bản thân vẫn chưa thực sự hồi tỉnh. Khi tỉnh dậy, Rick nói chuyện với Shane nhưng rồi nhận ra rằng Shane đã không còn ở đó nữa, những bông hoa do Shane mang đến đã héo úa, đồng hồ trong phòng cũng đã ngừng chạy. Cơ thể bị mất nước khiến Rick gặp khó khăn trong việc đứng dậy, anh loạng choạng ngã xuống đất. Rick gọi y tá nhưng không nhận được tiếng đáp lại, căn phòng lúc đó hoàn toàn không có ai ngoài Rick. Rick bước vào phòng tắm, vặn nước rửa mặt trước khi tiến đến mở cửa. Khi mở cửa ra, Rick nhìn thấy một chiếc giường bệnh đang chặn trước cửa. Anh đẩy nó sang một bên và bước ra ngoài. Tiền sảnh của bệnh viện lúc này rất tối và bừa bộn, ánh đèn chập chờn trong khi dây điện treo vắt vẻo từ trần nhà. Rick đến quầy lê tân của bệnh viện, thử dùng điện thoại để liên lạc nhưng không có kết nổi. Anh tìm thấy một bao diêm và đốt thử một que, thử tìm xem có thứ gì có ích sau chiếc bàn không. Ánh đèn chập chờn đến từ một phía nọ khiến Rick chú ý, khi nhìn qua cánh cửa, anh nhìn thấy thi thể bê bết máu, gần như đã mất đi hết da và thịt của của một y tá. Rick không thể tin nổi những gì mình đang thấy, anh hoảng sợ và vội vàng bỏ đi. Khi đi sâu hơn vào tiền sảnh, trên bức tường có dính máu và cả những vết đạn. Đến trước phòng ăn của bệnh viện, anh thấy cửa phòng đã bị khóa chặt bởi một sợi xích, phía trên cửa có ghi: "ĐỪNG MỞ / CÁI CHẾT Ở BÊN TRONG". Vừa lúc đó, một bàn tay nhơ bẩn thò ra từ khe cửa, cố gắng tháo xợi sích, từ trong phòng phát ra tiếng gầm gừ. Một lần nữa bị hoảng loạn, Rick quay đầu lại và bỏ chạy. Rick thử bấm gọi nhưng thang máy không hoạt động, vậy nên anh đành đi theo lối cửa thoát hiểm. Bên trong đường thoát hiểm rất tối, một mùi nồng nặc của xác chết bao trùm. Rick liền dùng tay bịt mũi lại, vừa bước xuống cầu thang, anh vừa đốt những que diêm mà mình tìm được lúc nãy để nhìn đường, cho đến khi anh đến được lối ra. Khi mở cảnh cửa ra, ánh sáng từ bên ngoài rọi vào khiến Rick chói mắt. Sau khi mắt của anh đã quen dần, Rick nhìn thấy sân sau của bệnh viện, nơi có hàng trăm xác chết thối rữa được bọc trong những tấm ga, ruồi nhặng bâu đầy. Bước qua nhìn những xác chết với ánh mắt sợ hãi, Rick rời khỏi bệnh viện và trèo lên một mảng đất cao, nơi có hàng loạt bao cát, hàng rào và một chiếc trực thăng của Quân đội Mỹ bị bỏ không. Anh bước xuống con đường gần đó và nhìn thấy một chiếc xe đạp. Khi Rick đến gần để dựng nó lên, anh nhìn thấy xác chết của một người phụ nữ nằm gần đó, phần xác đã mục nát gần hết và chỉ còn một nửa thân trên. Đột nhiên, xác chết đó cựa mình và quay người lại. Nó giơ bàn tay về phía Rick, kêu gầm gừ và cố bò về phía anh. Rick hoảng sợ ngã xuống đất, nhưng ngay lập tức anh đứng dậy, dựng chiếc xe đạp ngồi lên và vội vàng rời khỏi. Rick quay về nhà mình và nhận thấy cửa trước nhà mở toang, trong nhà chẳng còn ai. Sau một hồi tìm kiếm nhưng không có kết quả, Rick gọi tên vợ và con lần nữa, tự hỏi rằng liệu đây là thực hay mơ. Anh bước ra ngoài và ngồi bệt trước bậc thềm, chợt anh lờ mờ thấy từ phía xa, có một người đàn ông đang bước đến. Anh từ từ giơ tay mình lên vẫy về phía người đó để gây chú ý. Đột nhiên, một cậu bé bước và dùng xẻng đập vào đầu Rick, khiến anh gục xuống. "Carl! Bố đã tìm thấy con..." - Rick thều thào vì nhìn nhầm cậu bé đó với con trai, mắt anh hoa dần. "Bố, con hạ được một con rồi! Để con đập chết nó nhé!" - Cậu bé đó kêu lên. Bố của cậu bé, Morgan Jones lúc này đang đến gần người đàn ông Rick nhìn thấy lúc nãy và dùng súng bắn vào đầu ông ta. Ông đi đến chỗ con mình, chĩa súng vào người Rick và hỏi: "Vết băng bó đó là sao?". "Hãy nói cho tôi biết. Nếu không tôi sẽ giết anh" - Đó là những lời cuối cùng mà Rick nghe thấy trước khi bất tỉnh. Khi tỉnh dậy, Rick thấy tay và chân mình đang bị trói vào một chiếc giường. Cậu bé con trai của Morgan, Duane đang đứng gần đó trông chừng với một cây gậy bóng chày trên tay. "Anh bị cắn phải không?" - Morgan vừa hỏi, vừa thay băng trên vết thương của Rick, mặc dù vết đạn bắn gần như đã lành. "Tôi bị bắn" - Rick trả lời. Morgan đưa tay lên sờ trán Rick, ông nói rằng nếu anh "bị sốt" thì giờ này chắc đã phải chết rồi. Sau đó, Morgan dùng dao cắt dây trói của Rick và mời anh đến bàn ăn tối. Rick nhận ra rằng ngôi nhà mà họ đang ở trong chính là của hàng xóm của anh, Fred và Cindy Drake. Morgan đáp lại rằng ngôi nhà đã bị bỏ không trước khi gia đình ông đến đây. Ông dặn Rick không được nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ, vì "chúng" sẽ nhìn thấy ánh đén. Morgan bắt đầu kể với Rick về chuyện dịch bệnh xảy ra, những chuyện mà trong suốt quãng thời gian hôn mê anh đã không được biết. "Lẽ ra hôm nay tôi không nên nổ phát đạn đó. Tiếng ồn thu hút chúng. Giờ chúng đã tràn ngập khắp con đường." - Morgan nói. Rick tưởng rằng Morgan đã bắn chết một người, nhưng ông nói rằng đó là một xác sống. Và "chúng" sẽ hoạt động nhiều hơn về đêm. Trước khi ăn tối, Duane nói rằng cậu muốn cùng bố cầu nguyện. "Xin chúa, hãy dõi theo chúng con trong những ngày tháng tồi tệ này" - Morgan nói ra lời cầu nguyện và tiếp tục giải thích cho Rick rằng "người đàn ông" mà anh nhìn thấy sẽ cố ăn thịt họ. "Có một điều mà anh cần biết, đừng để bị cắn" - Morgan nhấn mạnh. Vì chính vết cắn sẽ giết chết một người, khiến họ trở nên giống "chúng". "Cơn sốt sẽ khiến người anh nóng rực. Một lúc sau... anh sẽ tỉnh dậy". "Cháu đã nhìn thấy chuyện đó xảy ra" - Duane thêm vào những lời bố mình nói. Cả ba người cùng nói chuyện về con trai Rick - Carl. Cha con Morgan khá tò mò về công việc của Rick, vì họ không biết công việc gì khiến một người lại bị bắn. "Sĩ quan cảnh sát" - Rick trả lời. Morgan mỉm cười và nói: "Duane cứ tưởng rằng anh là cướp ngân hàng". Đột nhiên, còi báo động từ một chiếc xe bên ngoài bỗng kêu lớn. Ba người bọn họ liền tắt đèn ở trong nhà đi. Rick và Morgan liền hé nhìn ra bên ngoài đường, nơi đang có hàng loạt những xác sống kéo đến do tiếng động của chiếc xe. Một người phụ nữ mặc bộ đồ ngủ (trong hình hài xác sống) bỗng xuất hiện, khi nhìn thấy cô, Duane đã chạy đi và bật khóc. Morgan liền đến an ủi con trong khi Rick tiếp tục nhìn người phụ nữ đó qua lỗ nhỏ trên cửa. Cô ta tiến đến trước cửa nhà, thử ngó vào bên trong và cố vặn nắm xoay cửa. "Cô ấy đã chết trên giường của căn phòng khác. Lẽ ra tôi nên giết cô ấy. Nhưng tôi đã không đủ dũng cảm. Vì cô ấy là mẹ của con tôi" - Morgan nói. Sáng hôm sau, Rick mặc một bộ quần áo mới, đeo một chiếc mặt nạ thợ sơn, tay cầm chiếc gậy bóng chày bước ra ngoài. Morgan dạy anh cách để giết những xác sống. "Ông có chắc là chúng đã thực sự chết chứ?" - Rick hỏi trogn khi đến gần một xác sống đang ngồi gần đó. "Chúng thực sự đã chết" - Morgan khẳng định lại lần nữa - "Ngoại trừ một chút gì đó còn lại trong não. Đó là lý do mà anh phải đánh vào đầu". Con xác sống đang ngồi tựa mình vào hàng rào trước nhà, nhận thấy sự xuất hiện của 3 người, liền gầm gừ đứng dậy và tiến về phía họ. Rick lập tức dùng chiếc gậy bóng chày đập liên tiếp vào nó, cho đến khi nó không còn cử động nữa. Tuy nhiên, chính việc hoạt động mạnh này đã khiến vết thương cũ của anh nhói đau trở lại. Sau khi đã luyện tập xong, 3 người bọn họ cùng quay trở lại nhà Rick, anh nói với Morgan rằng có thể vợ và con anh vẫn còn sống, vì ngăn kéo trong phòng ngủ của Rick đã không còn gì, album ảnh của gia đinh cũng đã biến mất. "Album ảnh" - Morgan bật cười và xúc động khi nghĩ lại - "Vợ tôi cũng vậy. Tôi thì lo chuẩn bị những đồ cần thiết để sinh tồn, còn cô ấy lại lo cầm album ảnh". "Họ đang ở Atlanta, cháu nghĩ vậy" - Duane nói với Rick. Morgan giải thích rằng chính phủ đã báo động cho người dân đến trung tâm tị nạn tại thành phố, nơi có đầy đủ thức ăn và sự bảo vệ của quân đội, trước khi mọi phương tiện truyền thông ngừng hoạt động. Nhiều người đồn rằng Trung tâm kiểm soát bệnh dịch tọa lạc tại Atlanta đang nghiên cứu tìm giải pháp cứu chữa. Rick, Morgan và Duane đến Đồn cảnh sát hạt King, nơi họ cùng tắm nước nóng. Morgan kể với Rick rằng gia đình ông đang trên đường đến Atlanta, cho đến khi họ buộc phải dừng lại vì vợ ông bị cắn. Sau khi cô ấy chết, họ vẫn tiếp tục ở lại căn nhà của hàng xóm Rick. Sau đó, Rick cho hết súng vào một chiếc túi, thay quần áo bằng bộ đồng phục cảnh sát trưởng. Anh đưa cho Morgan một khẩu súng cùng ít đạn dược. Sau khi cho vũ khí vào xe của mình, Rick chuẩn bị sẵn sàng để lên đường tới Atlanta. Morgan nói rằng ông sẽ đến sau anh vài ngày, cho đến khi Duane học được cách bắn súng đã. Rick liền đưa cho ông một chiếc bộ đàm, dặn ông hãy bật nó mỗi ngày vào lúc chiều tối để liên lạc. Trong khi đang nói lời tạm biệt, Rick chợt nhận thấy sự xuất hiện của người đồng nghiệp Leon Basset - người lúc này đã trở thành một xác sống. Basset đi đến bên hàng rào ngăn cách giữa họ và kêu gầm gừ. Mặc dù Rick nói rằng anh không bận tâm về người này lắm, nhưng anh cũng không thể để anh ta như vậy. Rick bắn chết Leon trước khi Morgan cùng Duane lên xe và rời khỏi. Quay trở về căn nhà, Morgan cầm theo khẩu súng mà Rick đưa đi lên lầu. Ông nhìn quyển album ảnh và tấm hình cũ của vợ. Morgan bắt đầu chĩa súng ra phía cửa sổ, hướng ra ngoài đường và bắn những xác sống. Ông nói với con trai bị giật mình bởi tiếng súng rằng hãy cứ yên lặng ở tầng dưới. "Đến đây nào, vợ yêu" - Morgan thì thầm, ông hy vọng rằng tiếng súng sẽ gây sự chú ý và đưa vợ ông đến tầm bắn. Nhưng khi người vợ xuất hiện, Morgan bật khóc và vẫn không thể bắn cô. Rick quay trở lại công viên nơi trước đó anh đã nhìn thấy xác của người phụ nữ chỉ còn nửa thân trên trước đó. "Tôi rất tiếc về chuyện đã xảy ra với cô" - Rick nói rồi giơ súng lên bắn chết xác sống đó. Quay trở lại xe và hướng đến Atlanta trên đường cao tốc 85, Rick gửi đi một thông điệp thông qua hệ thống vô tuyến trên xe cảnh sát. Trong khi đó, ở một khu trại ngoài Atlanta, tín hiệu của Rick đến được với một nhóm người sống sót. Một cô gái trẻ tên Amy vội vàng chạy đến cạnh chiếc vô tuyến để trả lời nhưng không được. Khi Shane cầm lấy chiếc vô tuyến và cố bắt liên lạc, phía đầu dây Rick đã ngắt liên lạc. Lori nói rằng suốt tuần vừa qua cô đã khuyên mọi người nên đặt biển cảnh báo mọi người tránh xa thành phố, và cô đề nghị tự mình đi làm việc đó, nhưng Shane ngăn Lori lại, cho rằng làm vậy là quá mạo hiểm. Lori liền bực tức bỏ đi và Shane chạy theo cô. "Nếu em muốn hãy cứ trút hết cơn giận lên anh, nhưng điều đó chẳng thay đổi được gì đâu" - Shane nói với Lori. Phía bên trong lều của Lori, Shane nói Inside Lori's tent, Shane tells her that she can't run off half-cocked; that she needs to keep it together for Carl, who has lost so much already. Lori agrees, and they kiss passionately before Carl interrupts them. Lori promises him she's not going anywhere and tells her son to go finish his chores. He runs off smiling. Rick's cruiser runs out of fuel, so he abandons his car on the highway and heads out on foot with a gas can, making sure to grab the Grimes family photo he keeps above his rear-view mirror and stashing it in his jacket pocket. He approaches a farmhouse looking for gas, where he makes the grisly discovery that a man has shot his wife and committed suicide. 'GOD FORGIVE US' is written in blood on the wall. Rick tries to locate the keys of the pick-up truck parked in their driveway, but finds a horse on their property instead. He saddles up and rides the rest of the way to Atlanta, but it's nothing like Morgan described it. Hundreds of burned out cars trying to leave the city have stalled out on the other side of the freeway, while the road into the city is completely deserted. Nonetheless, he continues to ride in to the devastated metropolis, with no other leads on his wife and son. He searches the streets on horseback, finding an overrun military blockade and more burned out vehicles. Two ravens peck at a dead animal. He awakens a few walkers along the way, so he and his horse speed up to a trot as he looks back to see them emerging from buses and alleys. Rick hears a helicopter pass overhead, catching the reflection in a windowed skyscraper. He tries to follow it, but leads himself and the horse straight into a horde of hundreds of walkers. The undead swarm them, toppling him as the walkers devour the horse. While the walkers are distracted, Rick scrambles underneath an abandoned tank, but more walkers come after him and grab at him from both ends. Rick shoots several of them, but more just keep coming. In desperation, he places the gun to his temple. "Lori, Carl, I'm sorry," he says — but looking up, he sees an open hatch underneath the tank and crawls inside just in time. He catches his breath and takes the gun of a zombified soldier that appears dead inside the tank. But the movement awakens him, and the soldier turns to bite Rick. Terrified, Rick shoots, and a deafening echo reverberates inside the repressed air of the tank. Disoriented, he notices that the top hatch of the tank is open. He claws his way to the top and lifts his head out to stop the ringing in his ears. He spots his bag of guns, but walkers see him. They begin climbing the tank to get at him, but Rick seals himself inside, with no idea what he'll do next. Walkers bang on the hatch, unable to get in, while others still devour the horse. Rick holds the soldier's pistol to his forehead, sweating. The tank's radio crackles. "Hey you, dumbass," a voice says. "You in the tank. Cozy in there?" Một số diễn viên khác *Jim Coleman as Lambert Kendal *Linds Edwards as Leon Basset *Keisha Tillis as Jenny Jones *Adrian Kali Turner as Duane Jones *Addy Miller as Little Girl Walker *Blade as Siggard's Horse *Melissa Cowan as Bicycle Girl Walker *Tommie Mack Turvey as Criminal 1 *Chick Bernhardt as Criminal 2 *Brent Bernhard as Criminal 3 *L. Stephanie Ray as Camp Survivor *Frances Cobb as Camp Survivor *Orlando Vargas as Camp Survivor *Samuel Witwer as Tank Walker *Joe Giles as Atlanta Suited Walker *Mike Kasiske as Black Suited Walker *Max Calder as Baseball Bat Walker *Brian Stretch as Tank Walker *Charles Casey as Walker *Cody Rowlett as Walker *Kristen Sanchez as Walker *Sonya Thompson as Walker *Larry Mainland as Walker *Steve Warren as Walker *Gary Whitta as Pajama Walker *Joe Hernandez as Walker Under Tank *Shannon Brinson as Female Gas Station Walker *Michelle Flanagan-Helmeczy as Walker *Jack Byrd as Walker. *Unknown as Linden County Officer 1 *Unknown as Linden County Officer 2 *Unknown as Linden County Officer 3 *Travis Charpentier, Erin Leigh Bushko, Carl Cunningham, Jevocas Green, Alexyz Danine Kemp, Ryan Kightlinger, Derrick McLeod, Christoph Vogt, Scott M. Yaffee, Tony Gowell, Scott McPherson, Marty Brotzge, Tyler Capehart, Chance Bartels as Walkers Cái chết trong tập *Criminal 1 *Criminal 2 *Criminal 3 *Hannah (Zombified) *Leon Basset (Zombified) *Summer (Zombified) *Mrs. Siggard *Mr. Siggard *Siggard's Horse Bên lề *First appearance of Rick Grimes. *First appearance of Shane Walsh. *First appearance of Lori Grimes. *First appearance of Dale Horvath. *First appearance of Carl Grimes. *First appearance of Amy. *First appearance of Morgan Jones. *First appearance of Lambert Kendal. *First appearance of Leon Basset. *First (and last) appearance of Duane Jones. *First (and last) appearance of Jenny Jones. (Zombified) *First (and last) appearance of Summer. (Zombified) *First (and last) appearance of Mr. Siggard. *First (and last) appearance of Mrs. Siggard. *Last appearance of Hannah. (Zombified) *When Rick goes through the gas station in the beginning of the episode, he passes by a couple of corpses sitting in abandoned cars. The bodies remain dead although in a deleted scene, it appears that they both are stationary zombies.See video at 1:45 *It also appears that zombies were supposed to start chasing Rick at the gas station, as seen at the end of this behind the scenes video. *''The Walking Dead'' was the most watched TV Series premiere in AMC's history. * The episode's title is based on Volume 1: Days Gone Bye, the collection of The Walking Dead comics that contains the first six issues of the Comic Series. *The name of the episode, "Days Gone Bye", may refer to the fact that many days had passed since Rick has been in a coma, coupled with the notion that the days of old, before the outbreak, are gone forever. *Laurie Holden (Andrea) does not appear in the episode, but is still credited as a main cast member. *Steven Yeun (Glenn) does not physically appear in the episode, but his voice is audibly heard over the radio in the tank Rick is trapped in the end of the episode. *The story of Hannah (the Bicycle Girl Zombie) is revealed in the Webisodes. *The tank that Rick climbs into is an obsolete British Chieftain, which was never used by the U.S. Military, visually modified to represent an M-1 Abrams. Usually Centurions, another obsolete British tank, are used in movies to 'play' the Abrams but it is possible that the producers chose the Chieftain because it has a hatch on the underside of the hull, which the Abrams does not. *The song that plays at the end credits, as the camera pulls back from the tank to reveal the street covered in walkers, is, "Space Junk", by Wang Chung. * "The real villains in The Walking Dead are the living, and the real horror isn't the death that comes from the teeth and nails of zombies but the moral compromises made to avoid that fate. It's a survival story in the truest and bleakest sense, a story of the triumph of surviving an impossible situation, and the devastation of what that survival does to you."Leonard Pierce, "Days Gone Bye" S1 / E1, AV Club, October 31, 2010. *This is the first episode to share the same title of a Comic Series volume. The others being "Made to Suffer", "This Sorrowful Life", and "Too Far Gone". **The TV episode follows the comic volume of "Days Gone Bye" very closely, mimicking several panels in various scenes. The volume-named TV episodes that followed, however, diverted from the comics and instead followed the television canon and story arc. *There is no Linden County in Georgia; like King County, it is also fictitious. *One of the zombies is played by Taso N. Stavrakis, who plays in George Romero's "Dawn of the Dead" and "Day of the Dead." *This episode and "30 Days Without An Accident" had the most deaths for a season premiere. *Rick's awakening in the hospital room with no recollection of prior events is very similar to the opening of 28 Days Later, a British horror film released in November of 2002 in the United Kingdom, nearly two years prior to the comics' Issue 1's publication and eight years before the TV adaptation. *As Rick wakes up from his coma, he looks at the clock which reads 2:17, which is the same time seen on the clock when explosions are heard from the same room in TS-19. Những điểm khác nhau giữa tập phim và truyện Ugo.com makes 18 comparisons between the comic and the episode .Fitzpatrick, Kevin. The Walking Dead Comics-to-TV Comparison:" ", Ugo (October 29, 2010). Below are significant differences between the first episode and the comics: *There is no introduction with Rick shooting a child zombie or Rick and Shane talking in the squad car in the comic. The comic begins with the highway shoot out.Full Issue - The Walking Dead #1, kirkmanarama. *Shane is shot in the hand by the criminal in the comic. *In the comic, Rick has no vision of Shane visiting him in the hospital. *In the comic, Rick changes into street clothing in his hospital room before venturing out of the hospital. *In the comic, Rick opens the hospital door to the room which is boarded up and confronts a zombie for the first time. The zombie lunges at Rick, and both fly out an exterior door. The zombie is partially decapitated on the stairs going down to the street. *In the comic, Morgan does not worry about Rick's wound. In this episode, Morgan is concerned it is a bite, so he threatens Rick. *There is no visit from Morgan's wife in the comic. *Rick, Morgan, and Duane visit the sheriff's office at night in the comic, instead of during the day in the first episode. *Rick does not know, and does not kill, the walker through the sheriff's office fence in the comic. *In the episode, the bicycle zombie is only half of a body, whereas in the comic, the body is full, but decayed. Những điểm tương đồng giữa tập phim và truyện Below are significant similarities between the first episode and the comics: *In both the comic and the episode, Rick finds a bike with a badly-decomposed zombie woman next to the bike. *In both the comic and the first episode Rick returns to mercy-kill the decayed zombie he saw after escaping the hospital. *In both the comic and the episode, Duane hits Rick over the head with a shovel. *In both the comic and the episode, Rick runs out of fuel and travels to Atlanta on horseback. *In both the comic and the episode, Rick runs into a zombie herd in Atlanta who devour the horse. Lỗi phim *During the gunfight near the start of the episode, Rick is shot just below his left shoulder, in the back. After he awakens in the hospital, and thereafter, he is shown with a bandage over his lower left abdomen, and there isn't a scratch on his back. *When Rick leaves the haunted house on the horse, the guns in the bag are visibly fake *Rick is supposedly going south on I-85 going into Atlanta, but that is not the skyline of Atlanta you would see if you were heading south. The skyline is from Freedom Parkway, facing West. *The police leave someone to pull stop sticks off the road so the cars following can pass safely. There is no conceivable reason for stop sticks to cause a car to flip over. They are designed to slowly deflate the tires to prevent loss of control. The point is to slow the fleeing car, not make it crash. *The bus that Rick passes while in Atlanta, is not the type of bus that is used in Atlanta by MARTA. *During the shootout following the car chase you can see elbow pads on the first gunman as he falls after being shot. *The M1 Abrams tank is actually one of the few tanks without a "belly hatch." The "M1 Abrams" in the show is actually a different tank mocked up with fake body panels to pose as an modern Abrams. *When Rick awakes in the hospital you can see that his IV bag is empty. Blood backs up into IV lines when a bag is empty because it forms a vacuum. Rick's lines are blood free. *When Rick first sees the horde in Atlanta and the horse goes on its hind legs in fright, to the back left of the screen, a walker can be seen sipping from a water bottle. *Rick states to Glenn on the radio that he has 15 rounds, but when he goes an pops off those rounds, he runs out of ammo at 14 shots, he still had one more to *Summer picks up a stuffed animal on the ground however this is contrary to typical walker/zombie behaviour since they no longer have the ability to know that a object belonged to them. Liên kết